Don't Dream it, Be it!
by Monsterbater
Summary: After Siegfried sees Roy "in action," he decides to make his own moves.


It was late

It was late. I should have been asleep by now, but of course I wasn't. Instead I was wide awake, daydreaming about my beautiful blonde friend. I've only known him for a little while, but we quickly became close friends. He even took me on as his assistant to his magic act. I admire him so much. I yearn to tell him that he is the most beautiful creature that God has ever created. That he has me melting under his every touch. But as much as I want to tell him everything, I'm equally afraid that he'll be disgusted with me, this mere kid, and tell me he never wants to be around me again. I wouldn't be able to live without being close to him. I'd rather be just his friend, then to be absolutely nothing at all.

I turned from my side onto my back, feeling the cool sheets of my bed make my backside tingle. My eyelids slid shut as my hand found it's way into my underwear.

"Siegfried…" His name escaped my lips as my fingers located their target. I grew aroused at the touch.

My touch. That's all it was. My own hand. But I so desperately wanted it to be his touches. So tonight, I would imagine it as such.

I passed my hand up and down my member, tightening my grip with each stroke. All the while images of the gorgeous blonde man flashed through my mind. It was as though I could feel his eyes on me.

My body froze. My eyes flew open and immediately looked over to the door, which was standing wide open. And Siegfried, standing there completely still; his mouth open in shock. Red had overcome his entire face.

I yanked the blankets of my bed up to my chest. "Siegfried! I…I…" I had no explanation. It was obvious what I was doing. But had he heard his name pass from my lips?

He turned around and walked away. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the door. I wanted to chase him down, but instead I shut my door, locked it, then lunged back into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

I awoke the next morning around 9 am. My eyes were sore and swollen. _Dear God, please let him have only seen me, but not actually heard_. I knew that staying in my room all day wouldn't work. Not only did we have to do the show together later tonight, but also we've been meeting for breakfast everyday for a while now. Skipping that would only make things worse.

I gathered myself up and get ready. I was so afraid that I would walk into the dining area and he wouldn't be there.

"Get yourself together, Roy! It's going to be okay." I finally talked myself out of my room. I was out on the deck now, looking down on the ocean below. Deep breathes. I was as ready as I could possibly be.

I walked into the dining area. There was Siegfried, waiting at a table. I allowed a large sigh escape me. Food was already laid out on the table. I sat down across from him. We gave other short hellos, and then started stuffing out mouths. It was obvious we were keeping out mouths full so we wouldn't have to speak. I couldn't take it.

"Look, Siegfried, about yesterday…"

He sighed. "Roy, I'm so embarrassed. I apologize for entering your room without knocking. I'm also sorry for leaving without saying anything."

He must not have heard me speak his name. That was a load off of my mind. "It's alright. Things happen." We smiled at each other, just then a thought crossed my mind. "But Siegfried, what were you doing coming to my room so late?"

His cheeks turned slightly red, then I saw anger in his eyes. "Isn't it enough that I have to give such an embarrassing apology? Let's just drop it."

"Sorry…" I bent my head down. _What was that about?_ It must have just been the embarrassment.

The rest of the day went as normal, though Siegfried did act awkward when I would run into him. I was just hoping this didn't last long. But more and more I felt something else was wrong. Despite my age, I considered myself pretty intelligent. I tried to act that way at least.

The day was over. It was around 10 pm, and Siegfried and I were walking to our rooms. I kept taking quick glances at the angel beside me. He looked so stunning in the light of the moon. He has the most beautiful lips…

"What? Is there something wrong?" Siegfried was now looking at me. He caught me staring.

"Oh, um. No, nothing." What a horrid response.

"Well," he started, "Here's your room."

"Yeah, So, I'll see you tomorrow morning." I smiled.

"Good night, then." Siegfried reached out for a hug. I put my arms around him and we embraced each other tightly. He bent his head down and lightly pressed his lips against my neck. It wasn't really a kiss, but it was enough to send a wave of electricity through my entire body.

"Sieg…" I gasped.

"I like it when you say my name like that, Roy." Siegfried brought his face to where we were touching nose to nose.

I didn't know what to say. He actually must have heard me last night. "Did you hear…"

"Yes. I heard you speak last night, what I've been hearing in my dreams." He gently placed a kiss on the tip of my nose.

Footsteps around the corner caused us both to jump. Siegfried quickly shoved us both into my room, and quickly shut and locked the door. We both laughed nervously. Then there was an awkward silence. All you could hear was the sound of our hearts beating frantically. But there was magic in this moment. His eyes burned deep into the depths of my soul. There was so much to say, but nothing would come out. He had me locked in his spell. His hand reached for my face. His fingers lightly traced my jaw line back and forth. I was in awe. I was just a kid compared to him, but that doesn't matter now. It never mattered.

"Roy, I want you." Siegfried's words made my entire body shiver.

"I'm yours."

In that moment, our lips met. He kissed gently at first, and then slipped his tongue over my lips telling my mouth to open for him. He slid inside, tasting every inch he could find. My knees grew week and I had to lean against his body to stay standing. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up and laid me down on the bed.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" He gently caressed my face.

All I could respond with was a smile.

Siegfried straddled himself over my groin. The sensation drove me crazy. He undid the buttons of my shirt slowly. I felt my skin grow redder with every undone button. He brushed the shirt away from my chest, and the way he looked at me made me feel like the most beautiful person on the planet. He leaned down to my chest and gave me soft kisses. When he came to my nipples, he bit down gently, just enough to send great sensations through me rapidly. I gathered my senses enough to reach for his shirt. I untucked from his pants, but when I attempted to undo a button, I was shaking entirely too much to do it. Siegfried grew impatient so he brushed my hands away, and ripped his shirt completely open. Seeing him be so aggressive like that made me that much more aroused. His shirt slid down his arms and fell to the floor.

"Lean up." When I rose up, Siegfried took my shirt the rest of the way off and tossed it to the floor. His hands worked like magic, and in no time we were both nude, out gazes burning into one another. I couldn't help but to blush once again. "Don't be shy," He smiled, "You're perfect."

"I know." I smiled back. Siegfried laughed out loud. I brought my hands up to his bare chest, and lightly rubbed his pecks. I could feel his body reacting under my touch. Despite never doing anything like this before, I had a pretty good idea what was to be done.

Siegfried returned his assault to my chest. He worked his way down my stomach, stopping briefly at my navel. He flicked his tongue out and made circles around my navel, then moved down to my right hip. He licked and bit at the skin there, then looked up at me, grinned, and flicked his tongue out over the top of my erection. He swirled his tongue around the head, causing small moans to spill from my lips.

"Siegfried…Ooh!" As his mouth slid further down my length, I found it harder and harder not to cry out in pleasure. He bobbed his head up and down as his tongue massaged my shaft fiercely. I reach blindly for his head, entangling my fingers into his hair in effort to push him down further. As my back began to arch, he pulled away. I whimpered in protest.

"Roy, there is more we can do. It may hurt a little at first, but I swear to you it will feel incredible." His voice was so sincere, how could resist?

"I trust you."

Siegfried smiled, then something caught his eye. "Roy, hand me that." He pointed to the bottle of lotion that was on the nightstand beside my bed. Confused, I complied. "If you ever want to stop at anytime, just tell me." He smiled again. I nodded in agreement. I watched curiously as Siegfried squirted a small amount of the moisturizer onto his fingers, warmed it up with his fingertips, then took his lotioned up fingers and rubbed them around my entrance. Now I realized what he meant by 'more we can do'. I admit I was a little scared, but I trusted him. He noticed my anxiety and opened his mouth to say something, but I nodded and smiled to let him know I was okay. He inserted one finger inside me, which caused me to tense up. He placed his free hand on my chest and caressed me. He inserted another finger, and then another. At first it hurt, and I almost wanted to tell him to stop, but before I opened my mouth, Siegfried curled his fingers up and hit a spot that sent shockwaves of pleasure ripping through me. I couldn't help but to allow a large moan escape me.

"Roy!" Siegfried took the hand that was just caressing me and cupped it over my mouth. "You must try to be as quiet as possible, there is no telling what might happen if we were to be caught!"

"I know." I clinched my teeth as tight as I could get them.

Siegfried plunged his fingers into me a few times, before pulling them out all together. He then rubbed some lotion up and down his erection.

"You're shaking." He whispered.

"In anticipation." I reassured him that I wanted what he wanted. He positioned himself at my entrance as I took a deep breath. I looked deep into his eyes and smiled. "I love you."

He pushed into me a few inches. Paint shot through my body and I attempted to stifle a small cry, but failed.

"Shh, it's going to get better." Siegfrieds voice was full of concern.

"Just…don't move for a moment." He obeyed by staying completely still. After the pain had subsided, I nodded to him to continue. He pushed in a bit more, and though there was still some pain, it was tolerable. Soon he was buried to the hilt, and began thrusting into me a few times, slowly at first to gauge my reaction, before speeding up once he saw I was okay. Our bodies were now dancing in a harmonic motion as waves of unspeakable bliss shot through us both.

"I…love…you too." Those words escaped his mouth between gasps, which amplified the pleasure I was already feeling. His manhood was now pumping into me so intensely that it threatened to send me over the edge at any time. Siegfried grasped my erection in his hands and started stroking me in time with his thrusts.

"Roy…I'm close…come with me." His voice shook with every word.

"Oh, Siegfried!" My vision blurred as I felt his seed spill into me, causing me to explode into his hand. He collapsed on top of me. I cringed a little as he pulled out of me.

"My love, forever." He whispered in my ear.

He rolled off of me onto his side. We wrapped our arms around each other and fell asleep to the sound of our hearts beating as one.


End file.
